


Lightspeed Love

by veryqueenly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: They're the Phantom Thieves and they're supposed to be the ones stealing hearts, not the ones getting their hearts stolen.[Various/Reader]





	1. Blue Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble collection that features the phantom thieves bc i finally beat the game for the first time and still very hyped abt it *_* also relationship tags will be added once i add each chapter uwu

**Blue Horizon**

* * *

With this kind of heat, warm and scorching, it’s only natural that you and your friends would be enticed in going to the beach. Not only is the water refreshing and relaxing for both your minds and bodies, the change of scenery is also needed after being cooped up in school and in your homes for more than a few months.

And so, here you are now, standing in the sandy beach with all of your friends, looking at the sea in front of you. The water is bluer than anything you’ve ever seen, clearer than anything you’ve ever known. The waves are strong, slapping against the shore with much force that it seems to knock people off their balance.

The sight of the sea alone is enough to tempt you, and you find yourself beginning to walk toward it, your feet slowly carrying you toward the sandy shore.

“Hey, where are you going?” a voice asks from near you, and the sudden question is enough to snap you out of your reverie. You quickly turn your head around to find Ann looking at you, staring at you with something akin to curiosity in her face.

“Shouldn’t we all go together?” she continues, her words still sounding almost a question. There’s a moment’s pause coming from her, almost as though she’s trying to think of the words to say next. “Or is it that you’re too excited to go swimming already that you decided you couldn’t wait for us anymore?”

She wiggles her eyebrows at you, seemingly almost as if to tease you.

You quickly shake your head at her words, feeling your cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “N-no,” you reply, mentally cursing yourself for even stuttering over something so simple. “I wasn’t! I got simply just too caught up in staring that I didn’t even realize I was already walking toward it!”

A soft laugh escapes from her lips, seemingly in amusement at your words. “Don’t worry about it,” she says, reaching a hand out and placing it on your arm as if for reassurance. “I was just teasing you, you know?”

You nod your head silently at her words, watching as the corners of her lips lift up into a small smile. There’s a moment of silence settling between the two of you, and it’s her who breaks it first, opening her mouth to finally say something.

“For now,” she begins after a moment, pausing as if to allow her words to sink in before continuing once more. “Let’s just go and wait for the others, okay?” she finishes, the smile still present on her lips even as she says the words.

You nod your head at her words once more, and she gives you another small smile, squeezing your arm as if for comfort. You return her smile with one of your own before turning your gaze back to look at the sea in front of you, opting to watch the waves slap against the shore as you patiently wait for the arrival of your companions.

* * *

It’s not long before your companions finally arrive, and it’s not long before your group finally is complete. They take a few moments to prepare themselves—changing their clothes into something summery and slathering their bodies with lotions and the like. Once they’re finally done, they quickly open their mouth and shout your names, calling you over.

You and Ann walk over to the little group, and you spend a few minutes discussing your plans—deciding what to do, what to eat, and where to go next—until you finally snap, opening your mouth and telling the group to just hurry it up already.

You watch as they gulp, swallowing a lump in their throats before finally nodding their head at your words, seemingly in agreement. You think you could sense a hint of fear in their eyes, in their expressions, though you simply ignore it, deciding to pay them no mind at all.

You allow a soft sigh to escape your lips, seemingly in relief before beginning to walk toward the beach, moving your feet slowly, carefully in the sand, almost as though you’re savouring the moment.

There’s a series of screams and giggles coming from beside you, and you could only guess that they’ve already run toward the beach, enjoying the splash of water hitting their skin. You don’t pay them any mind even when you hear Ann calling your name, though you quicken your pace so that you could finally catch up to them sooner.

Another soft sigh escapes your lips as soon as your feet touch the water, and you move around for a bit, feeling the crashing waves against your skin. Wave after wave hits your knees, splashing water all over your skin. It’s a relaxing feeling, and you close your eyes in relaxation, trying to enjoy the moment, trying to savour the feeling.

A particularly strong wave, however, is enough to knock you off balance, and you think you would probably have fallen into the water already had it not been for someone saving you.

“Whoa, watch out!” Ryuji exclaims, quickly reaching out to grab your hand and steadying you. Your eyes quickly flutter open, and you find yourself staring at him, watching as the expression on his face changes from concern to one of anger.

“You can’t just stand around and close your eyes like that, especially with a tide like this,” he says, narrowing his eyes into a glare as he looks at you. You could sense the slight irritation in his voice, almost as though he isn’t at all pleased with what had just happened between the two of you.

 “You do know that you’ll drown quicker than you could open your eyes if you do that!” he continues, and the annoyance is still evident in the way he says the words. There’s a reprimand in his tone as well, slight, subtle, and seemingly non-evident though you don’t fail to catch that, too.

“S-sorry,” you say after a moment, your voice sounding soft as a whisper. “I got too caught up in the moment that I wasn’t able to notice the waves.”

He doesn’t let go even when you’re already standing upright, and if anything, his grip only tightens on your hand, almost as though he doesn’t want to let go, almost as though he doesn’t plan on letting go.

“See,” he says, shaking his head almost as though in disbelief. “This is why I can’t just seem to leave you alone…” he mutters the last part to himself, and his voice is so soft, so breathy that it almost seems as though he’s whispering.

You continue to stare at him, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you do so. “And what do you mean by that?” you finally ask after a moment, watching as his eyes quickly widen in alarm, almost as though he’s surprised by your sudden question.

“Nothing!” he replies, and you watch as his face slowly turns red, seemingly almost from embarrassment. You open your mouth, about to ask him what it is that happened, but before you could even do so, he’s already pulled you along, giving you no chance to speak.

“Come on,” he says, and you could sense the slight irritation in his voice once more. “Let’s just go catch up to them already.”

“Okay,” you say, nodding your head at his words as if in response. He doesn’t say anything after that, and briefly, you wonder what the hell had just happened between the two of you. Briefly, you wonder what the hell he had meant with his words. You don’t understand them one bit, and you doubt he’d answer even if you gather all your courage to ask him about it.

You allow another soft sigh to escape your lips as you shrug your shoulders, seemingly in nonchalance. You suppose you’ll just have to ask him about it some other time, when he’s more willing to entertain your questions and when he’s more willing to answer them. Silently, you hope that it would happen soon enough.

* * *

 


	2. Shy Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you continue to stare at her, watching as she makes her way down the hallway, you could only wonder what the hell has just happened back in there.
> 
> [Makoto Niijima/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next installment is finally here after a month..... it took so long whew.... also this isn't exactly my best one but *_*

**Shy Romances**

* * *

Considering that she’s quite busy with a lot of things—what with her duties as the Student Council President as well as her responsibilities as a student—it’s quite rare for someone like Makoto Niijima to be invited at a night out. It’s also even rarer for someone like her to agree, considering that she’s so busy with a lot of other things that she practically has no free time left to herself.

And so, it’s nearly surprised you when you see her slowly making her way toward you, walking toward you and stopping only once when she’s finally in front of you, stopping only once when she’s finally close enough to reach you. She opens her mouth and calls your name, her voice loud enough that her words nearly echo in the silence of the empty room.

You turn your head slightly and look at her, your eyes immediately locking on hers. Curiosity is evident on the expression written on your features, and it’s evident in the way you’re looking at her, almost as though there’s a silent question written on your gaze, almost as though there’s a wordless inquiry written on your gaze.

She’s quick to catch on the meanings behind your gaze, and a moment later she opens her mouth and begins to speak almost as if to address you. “Yes,” she says after another moment of silence, and you could only watch as a small smile slowly makes its way toward the corners of her lips.

For a moment, you could only look at her, staring at her for a few moments and blinking at her several times, once, twice, thrice, almost as though you’re still trying to process the words she’d just uttered in your head. It takes you a few moments to be able to do just that, and even then the attempt only seems to prove to be a failure, and so the only thing you’re left to do is to look at her, continuing to stare at her, the curiosity still evident in the way you’re looking at her.

A small laugh escapes her lips, the sound soft and breathy that it nearly tickles your ears. There’s a moment’s pause coming from her, short and brief, as she tries and thinks about the words she’s going to say next. It doesn’t take her long enough to be able to do so and speak, and the moment the words finally spill out of her mouth they come out even softer than before, seemingly as though a whisper, seemingly as though a murmur.

“Your invitation…” she begins, slowly trailing off of her words and allowing the rest of them to hang in the air between the two of you. There’s another moment’s pause coming from her, short and quick, as she tries and finds the proper words to say to you next.

It doesn’t take long enough for her to do so, and a moment later she finally opens her mouth and speaks once more, the words falling softly out of her lips, still seemingly as though a whisper, still seemingly as though a murmur. “I accept your invitation,” she finishes, and you could only watch as another small smile slowly make its way toward the corners of her lips.

For a moment, all you could do is to look at her, staring at her for a few more moments as you try and process the words she’d uttered in your mind. It doesn’t take long enough for you to do so, and the moment it all finally clicks together in your head, all you could do is to continue to stare at her, your eyes wide with alarm and your jaw nearly falling open as though in surprise.

There’s a moment of silence settling between the two of you, and it’s you who breaks it first, quickly shaking your head, almost as if to dismiss the thoughts out of your head before opening your mouth a moment later and beginning to speak, addressing her.

“R-really?” you say, mentally cursing yourself out for stammering over something so simple, over something so easy. There’s a moment’s pause coming from you, short and brief, almost as if to allow your words to sink in. It doesn’t take long enough for you to open your mouth and begin to speak once more, and the moment the words finally escape your lips, they come out even softer than before, soft enough that it almost seems as though you’re whispering, almost seems as though you’re murmuring the words out.

“Are you sure about that?” you ask, and there’s uncertainty evident in the way you say the words, and it almost seems as though you’re afraid of what she’s going to say next, almost seems as though you’re afraid of what’s going to happen between the two of you next.

A soft chuckle escapes her lips, almost as though in amusement as she opens her mouth and speaks, almost as if to respond to your question. “Yes,” she says, nodding her head at your words. You watch as the smile on her lips slowly widens just a fraction, and you watch as she opens her mouth and begins to speak once more, addressing you for the second time. “

Your eyes widen once more almost as though in surprise and disbelief, and you find yourself running quickly toward her before you could even stop yourself. You wrap both of your arms around her, nuzzling your head against her chest as a small giggle escapes your lips, seemingly as though in excitement.

“U-um,” Makoto begins after a moment, gulping nervously and swallowing the lump down her throat as she opens her mouth and calls your name, her voice soft enough that it’s nearly almost a whisper. At the sound of your voice, you quickly pull away from her, leaning back and maintaining a few lengths of distance between the two of you.

“S-sorry,” you murmur, raising a hand and scratching the back of your head as though in embarrassment. There’s a moment of silence coming from you, and it takes you a moment to be able to speak, still having felt the need to think about the words you’re going to say next. “I got a little excited.”

“I-it’s fine,” Makoto says after a moment, turning her head away from you as though in an attempt to avoid your gaze. You don’t fail to notice the slight blush coating her cheeks, don’t fail to notice the way she clenches her hands into fists against her sides, almost as though in an attempt to calm herself down.

You don’t say anything, and there’s a moment of silence settling between the two of you, seemingly growing longer by the second. It’s her who breaks it first, opening her mouth a moment later and beginning to speak, allowing the words to fall softly out of her mouth, seemingly as though a whisper, seemingly as though a murmur.

“Oh, and by the way,” she says, turning her head to face you. She still refuses to look at you, looking at anything and everything aside from you. There’s a moment’s pause coming from her, short and brief, almost as if to allow her words to sink in. It doesn’t take her long enough to continue, and a moment later she opens her mouth and speaks once more.

“I just remembered that I still have something to do, so…” she slowly trails off of her words, allowing the rest of the words to hang in the air between the two of you and pausing briefly, almost as if to try and think about the words she’s going to say next. “I have to go,” she says after a moment, the words failing quickly out of her mouth.

You open your mouth, about to say something to her, but before the words could even begin to escape out of your mouth, she’s already begun to walk past you, and you could only watch as she makes her way down the hallway, her movements and quick that it almost seems as though she’s running.

You tilt your head to the side, seemingly as though in curiosity, as you continue to stare at her, watching as she continues to walk down the hallway, and in the back of your mind, there’s a part of you that wonders whatever it is that had just happened between the two of you back in there.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback in the comments uwu


End file.
